


The first day! The daemon is a dragon?

by carmypen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, Jin-long, Post-Canon, Zexal Fanwork Marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daemon AU. Fill for the prompt "post-zexal where Mizael tries to take his massive dragon daemon to school"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first day! The daemon is a dragon?

It was like something out of a monster movie.

 

People ran screaming as the dragon made its way down the street. Cars flipped over. Buildings shook dangerously as it walked by.

        

A national state of emergency was declared in Heartland City. That state of emergency escalated when a handful of panicking parents realized the colossal dragon was heading toward Heartland Academy.

        

Students and teachers scattered in all directions as the dragon stomped across school grounds. News helicopters and military aircraft hovered above, trying to capture footage of the mysterious creature.

 

 In their panic not a single citizen bothered to notice the two boys that were following the dragon’s path. Nor did they notice that one of the boys--the one with long blonde hair and unusual red face markings-- didn’t seem to have a daemon. Or, at least, he must not have a daemon. The dragon couldn’t be his daemon. There was no way any normal human being could have a daemon _that_ big.

 

Well, they were almost right. He wasn’t a normal human being. And if you asked him, he’d deny being human at all.

 

The dragon took out a wall as the two boys entered the main middle school building. Debris flew everywhere as the dragon attempted to fit itself through the human-sized hallway.

 

The second boy, who wore glasses and had a white, winged horse for a daemon, gave his friend a critical look. The longhaired boy did not acknowledge his friend’s expression and continued to walk forward with a stoic (but also slightly annoyed) look on his face. He showed no notice of the dragon that was continuing to cause destruction behind him. It was just another reminder of how human he was now.

 

The pair entered their new classroom only to find the teacher and their classmates trembling under their desks. Their daemons crouched protectively around them.

 

Cautiously, the teacher and all the students peered out from their hiding places. Their eyes were wide with terror as they beheld the dragon, which had managed to fit its head through the doorway.

 

The longhaired boy shot the class a condescending glare while the boy with the horse daemon gave them his warmest smile.

 

“Hello there,” he said as his horse daemon let out a whinny in greeting. “I’m Durbe and this is Mizael, and we just joined your school.”


End file.
